Have It All
by panda.bunny
Summary: Starts during episode 2.19 "Don't Rain on Justin's Parade - Earth" and continues from there
1. Chapter 1

Alex walked into the bathroom to find Justin standing under the raincloud and says "Wow…it's only raining on you. What did you do?"

He replies "I messed with the weather and Mother Nature did this to me. Can you help me into the tub?"

"Sure I guess. Is there anything else I can help you with?" Alex asked, imagining her brother's top off, and his skin glistening with water.

"You're being rather nice." Justin said, worried that she'll pull out a camera and take pictures of him to post up over the school.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to prank you. I've just decided to be nice, and you're the first person I've come across, so I suggest you take advantage of this opportunity while it's available." Alex said while shrugging her shoulders.

"Well you could help me off with my clothes." Justin said, hoping Alex would help him with that.

"What would be the point of that? So you can put on more clothes and get them wet as well?"

"No, so you can help me prevent hypothermia…and wrinkly skin." Justin scrunched his face at the thought of wrinkly skin, but on the inside he was craving the touch of Alex's hands on his skin.

Alex thought for a moment and agreed to help him, saying "But you have to undo your pants."

Justin smirked, then said "Ok, but you have to take them off."

"Fine, whatever." Alex replied as she pulled off his shirt, revealing his wet chest, and hanging the shirt on the side of the bathtub "I didn't know you had been working out." She started saying before she trailed off, muttering "You look good, almost hot" under her breath.

"Well thanks, I think, even though that was a bit awkward", he says as he undoes his pants "I don't think you should be saying things like that to me", even though his heart was currently beating really fast.

Alex looks up at him, surprise on her face "I was just trying to be nice." she says, as she pulls his pants down to his ankles then takes them off, before standing up, her eyes following the lines of his body, "You know, you look really good like this. How come you haven't had any real girlfriends with this body?"

Justin felt her eyes trailing over his body like a current of warm air as she stood up, "Again with the awkwardness, but to be honest, none of my girlfriends ever saw me like this."

"Why not? I thought Miranda had gotten this far, you seemed pretty into her." Alex said, looking over at him through the curtain of her hair.

"Nope, she dumped me before we got here, she wanted to stay a virgin until she got married, which meant I was out of luck. But enough of my non-existent sex life, and me what about you? Did you and Dean ever have sex?" Justin asked, hoping that she was going to say no.

"No we didn't. He's too worried that it'll make me too clingy, because I'm a virgin and all that." Alex shakes her head in frustration "But what he doesn't realize is that I don't want to have sex with him." Her voice trails off, as she imagines laying down on her bed, Justin leaning over her, sweat glistening on his body.

Justin stands there, shivering in his boxers that cling to him, revealing the fact that he'd been working out more frequently. He notices droplets of water landing on Alex's hair and the light bouncing off them made them sparkle like crystals. "You know, you don't have to stay in here with me," he says a little sadly, wishing that she didn't decide to leave.

As he speaks, Alex looks up, blinking, surprised that she had been lost in thought for so long "No it's ok, I want to stay with you" she stops leaning on the wall and sits on the covered toilet, looking at his body, noticing his shivers "Aren't you cold? Do you want anything?" He smiles and says "Yeah I want this rain to stop. Do you think you could call Mother Nature here to stop this?" Alex nods, "Yeah I'll do that" she stops and thinks, before saying "Wait how do I do that?"

"Just do what I did, that should work." Alex raised her wand, saying "What he did" causing a flash of light and a woman to stand in their bathroom.

"Ugh, how many times do I have to tell you, stop messing with the weather." The woman said in annoyance.

"Hey it wasn't me, it was my sister" at this Alex waved and said "Hi there! So can you take this spell off my brother, because he really didn't mean to do this. He just wanted to help his idol keep his job."

Mother Nature looked at Justin before looking at Alex, a peculiar look on her face before she smiles and says "Sure I'll take it off, but first I need to talk to you Alex" Alex looks at her skeptically but walks over to her anyways.

"I've seen the way you two look at each other, and I just want you to know that I'm arranging a storm to delay your parents for the night. Feel free to act on your feelings, cause they're perfectly natural." She snaps her fingers, making the rain cloud disappear before flashing out, leaving a stunned Alex and a soaked Justin. The two of them look at each other for a moment, before Alex runs out, slamming the door behind her.


	2. Chapter 2

After Alex walked into her bedroom, she leaned against the door, and tried to calm herself down after the scene in the bathroom. She couldn't believe that Mother Nature had basically given her and Justin the green light to have sex. Alex muttered under her breath "Me…and…Justin? No, not going to happen…" her thought trailing off as she recalled Justin's body as it looked in the bathroom, all wet and defined. She gripped her arms with her hands and walked over to her bed, climbing into it and curling up under the blanket, trying to forget what had just happened.

Justin stood in the bathtub, trying to find a logical explanation for what had just happened, but he failed miserably as he pictured Alex's face, beautiful and shocked, not because the idea was wrong, but because she seemed to want that. The idea of having sex with his sister should have disgusted him, but instead, he couldn't think of doing it with anyone else. The thought of her body beneath him, glowing as he thrust himself into her, made his heart skip a beat and his blood start racing through his veins. He left the bathroom, not caring that his body was still dripping wet, as her walked to his sister's bedroom, knocking on the door.

Alex heard the knock, and knew that it was only one person. "I have to talk to him eventually, might as well be now" she said under her breath, before pulling the blanket off her and sitting up, calling out "Come in."

Justin walked in, seeing his sister on her bed "Can I sit next to you?" he asked.

"Sure" she said with a shrug.

Justin walked up to the bed, and sat next to her, asking "Are you okay?"

She looked at him in amazement "We were both there and we both heard what she said. How can I be okay after that?"

He looked at her and winced inwardly, before saying "It's not like it's going to happen. I mean it's wrong, and illegal." And as he spoke those words, both of them felt like their hearts were breaking, because even though they both knew it was wrong, they felt like they belonged together.

Alex looked at Justin as he stared into her eyes, and they both leaned forward at the same time, their lips meeting in a soft kiss, her candy-flavored lips making his mouth water.

After a moment (or ten), they broke apart and looked at each other, panting slightly.

"Are you wanting this, Alex?" Justin asked, looking at Alex's flushed, swollen lips. "Yes. Yes I want this." Alex replied as wrapped her arms around Justin, pulling him towards her, falling backwards onto the bed, Justin on top of her, his weight pushing her deeper into her bed.

Justin felt like his nerves were on fire as he felt Alex's body pressed against his, and he glided his hands up her torso, over her shoulders, cupping her head as he kissed her passionately, loving the little moans escaping her mouth, knowing that they were caused by what he was doing to her.

Alex felt like her blood was heating up as she felt Justin's hands all over her. She wrapped her legs around his waist, pressing herself even closer to him, feeling his member stiffen against her. Her arms tighten up around him, pulling him closer, almost as if she was trying to pull him into her. She felt herself get wet, knowing that her body was craving more of Justin.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the delay in posting another chapter! School just got to be too hectic for me to write any new stuff.

Justin was perched over Alex, pressing her body into the bed, as he looked down at her, he smiled shyly and then kissed her, his lips molding perfectly against hers. A small sigh escaped Alex's mouth, before she grew impatient and rocked her hips against him once, her wet center grinding perfectly against his hard member. He shuddered slightly, and pulled himself back, before grabbing himself, and lined up with her opening, and started pushing inside her, slowly, allowing her to get used to the intrusion.

She bit her lower lip and held onto his shoulders, spreading her legs open wider, slowly dragging a hand down her body, tweaking a nipple, before traveling lower, landing on her slick little nub, rubbing it lightly, making her crave Justin even more. Watching her, Justin gets distracted and starts pushing himself deeper inside her, the feel of her warm, silken walls wrapped around him causing his pleasure to skyrocket, and he pauses before he finishes too quickly. Alex looks at him, seeing his eyes close and she kisses him sweetly, helping him go deeper inside her by arching her back, pushing her hips against him, as the sensations he's giving her take her body over.

They both look at each other as they feel Justin's member hit her barrier, and she nods, answering his silent question and he pushes into her, snapping the thin membrane, making her whimper a little bit, and hold onto him, her body stretching and adjusting to him. After a moment, she kisses him, softly at first, then more passionately, making him pull out, the friction causing him to moan and glide back into her. Her eyes flutter closed, as he makes love to her delicately, as if she'll break. Growling under her breath, she urges him to go faster by nibbling along his collarbone, his skin tasting clean and warming up as she caresses him. He speeds up, his hips moving rhythmically, his member hitting that special spot inside her, making her body tremble in anticipation of her first orgasm with him.

She wraps her arms around his neck, holding him, as she adjusted her hips slightly, allowing him to enter her deeper, and at that moment, she came around him, her walls clenching around him, and her mouth opened as she moaned and kissed him. Feeling her climax, Justin moves his hands under her, lifting her hips up just a little bit more, so he can keep her orgasm going by getting that one spot. After another moment, he shudders as his climax hits him, and he pulls out of her, not wanting to finish inside her, and grabs the nearest thing to him to catch his release. Once he finished, he lay next to her, tracing his fingertip over her skin, before cuddling up to her, and relaxing completely. She leaned her head against his chest, the steady thumping of his heartbeat reassuring her that she loved him.


End file.
